Virion/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"What is this filthy thing? Ah well, I suppose I may as well give it a noble home." (Item) *"See how well I polished my equipment? The bards shall sing of Virion's legendary shine!" (exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"My, you positively glow today. Has my dashing entrance left you enraptured?" (happy) *"Come, friend. Tell me of your dreams." (dreams) *"You have a grace about you when you fight. What do you say to battling by my side?" (team up) *"I have always wondered how people like you fill their days." (free time) Replying - Normal *"Oh, it’s not that at all. I am simply having a good hair day." (happy) *"Why dream when you live the legendary life OTHERS dream of?" (dreams) *"Of course. Our every move shall be a saga in the making! The bards will swoon." (team up) *"I go around collecting herbs to make tea. A civilized thing to do, wouldn’t you say?" (free time) Asking - Married *"My love, don't you think you've been a bit reckless on the battlefield of late? I worry." (promise) *"You look more fetching than ever, my love. Flowers would wilt from jealousy." (compliment) *"Greetings, my beloved wife. You look more radiant than ever." (love) *"Good day, (name). What is that you're holding behind your back?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Thank you, my love. But do not fear for me. Epic heroes are so hard to strike down!" (promise) *"You agree, then? That I am handsome? I thought you fell in love with my humility!" (compliment) *"You put the bards to shame with your words. And that is why I love you so." (love) *"Ah! You noticed. 'Tis a deed to lands in Rosanne--a token of my love for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"You've grown nearly as skilled as I, (name). Shall we train together?" (train) *"Hello, (name). Is there anything your father might provide you?" (request) *"Are you all right, (name)? You seem to have lost a bit of your luster." (concern) *Tell me, my valiant child, what was it like in the future? How did you pass the days? (story) Replying - Child *"Anything for my own flesh and blood! But if you best me, let's keep that a family secret." (train) *"A scarf would be nice. Or matching scarves for the two of... Eh? Why are you glaring?" (request) *"I'm fine, I assure you. Perhaps you're staring at me too much? It does happen." (concern) *"I am so glad you asked! My history is a storied one, I assure you. *ahem* Once upon a time, in the land of Rosanne, the angels wept as a noble babe cried his... Huh? Wait, don't go!" (story) Level Up *"Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (6-7 stats up) *"Am I not a thing of beauty?" (4-5 stats up) *"This is the least of my most noble efforts." (2-3 stats up) *"Wh-what astonishing mediocrity..." (0-1 stat up) *"What majestic heights have I left to attain?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Before, I got looks... but now I AM the look." Armory *"Sell me true love, and I would pay any price." (buying) *"What?! Are we truly so impoverished?" (selling) *"...Improve on perfection? Pah. I dare you to try." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What is this boost of excellence I sense within my noble self? Even I am amazed!" (surge) *"I am truly and utterly bored. But at least I have the grace to admit it." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Robin. Care to join me for morning tea?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Care to join me for lunch?" (midday) *"Ah, Robin. A fine evening for the finest of gentlemen!" (evening) *"Well met, Robin. I was just preparing for a graceful night’s sleep." (night) *Happy birthday, Robin. May it be truly epic." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Nice of you to join us, Robin. What a divine morning this is!" (morning) *"Nice of you to join us, Robin. This day reeks of glory." (midday) *"Nice of you to join us, Robin. The stars are a sight to behold." (evening) *"Nice of you to join us, Robin. But you should rest." (night) *Happy birthday, Robin. May it be truly epic." (birthday) Roster A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or a braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female. The most prolonged primper. Born on December 10th. Help Description A grandiloquent noble with a love of tall tales and romance. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Who could stop us?" *"You're much safer with me." *"Follow my lead." *"We are picturesque." *"All hail me." *"I spy trouble." *"Just look at the brute!" *"What a pair we make." *"Oh, how we dance!" Dual Strike *"Such an easy target." *"Allow me!" *"Observe." *"Very well." *"If I may." Dual Guard *"Must I do everything?" *"So reckless!" Critical *"Die with magnificence!" *"Adieu!" *"Shall I make you famous?" *"One for the bards!" Defeated Enemy *"Fancy that." *"I am legend!" *"'Twas a thing of beauty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Your every move was poetry!" *"Remarkable!" Damaged By Enemy *"You fiend!" Defeated By Enemy *"It cannot be..." Death/Retreat Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Quote